Tokyo Heat
by Sugar007
Summary: a little one shot of kagome and inuyasha please enjoy


I couldn't sleep at all. It was just too hot. Even as a native of Japan, this heat was dizzying and uncomfortable, and with a broken air conditioner, I had to rely on the cool air of the night. And on this night in particular, even it was failing me. My eyes stayed open to the darkness and my body continued its shifting even to the point where I had kicked off the sheets. The comforter had long since been discarded to his side of the bed and the sheets soon joined it, leaving me exposed to the faintest breeze from the fan on my side of the bed. But it simply served to blow the hot air around, not cool me.

I sat up in the bed and looked at his peaceful form wrapped in sheets, shaking my head softly whilst musing at how different we were. My legs swung out and to the side before lifting me out of the bed and I walked slowly across the room to the open window, trying not to stir up too much more heat. Upon reaching the window, I stood there, catching minor gusts that barely even rustled the trees outside. So I settled for sitting in the chair and staying awake, getting my tiny bursts of relief every now and again. The amber glow of a street light came in as well, leaving a tiny bit of me exposed to our neighbors across the apartments' courtyard should they be up of course they wouldn't be awake. They had a working light curved with my body, changing my skin from a creamy tan to dark brown while highlighting my chest and my face before fading to nothing where my legs came up to touch the rest of my body. The fan next to me oscillated, helping a bit every few seconds, fluttering my short bangs in the air.

Finally, cooler gusts blew in from outside as clouds rolled into town, and I sighed in relief. My head nodded forward onto my knees and I teetered on the edge of consciousness for a moment before I heard the flutter of sheets."You're up?" I heard him ask. Even in the darkness, I could see his facial features shift with his question, his face ever expressive. I nodded lazily against my knees and smiled at him, knowing that the light from outside would help him see me. "Come back to bed." I shook my head and wrinkled my nose in disgust."It's too hot in the bed. It's cold over here," I muttered, making him nod slowly and get up. His pallid skin was illuminated as he got closer to me, and I realized that he had discarded his boxers before getting in bed. His long lean body was on display for me, and my stomach fluttered and then tightened into knots at the sight of him. There was smooth skin with the tiniest hint of muscular definition, tiny scars from his younger days - although, he wasn't old - as well as his cute puppy ears drooping that caught my attention. Trimmed chest hair made him feel more refined, despite how his scruffy facial hair made him look stopped in front of me and leaned down, kissing my forehead before moving lower and kissing my lips. He lingered a breath away from me and I felt his eyes prying into mine. "You're right, it is cooler over here."

I nodded again and reached out, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lowered himself to his knees in front of me. I lowered my own knees until my feet touched the floor and he inched closer to me, lips connecting again with hunger. Our breath mixed as our tongues tangled, and his arms slid in between my body and the chair, pulling me out to him until I was just at the edge. He leaned up against me, pressing his chest against mine, moaning softly at the feeling of my breasts. The cooling gusts from outside had hardened my nipples into knots and his hand soon came up to play with one, rolling in between his mouth left mine, roaming down to my neck, just under my chin. A soft sound left my mouth and I wrapped my legs around his body as he nestled closer to me. He sucked gently and grazed his teeth against me a few times before moving lower, lips wrapping delicately about a nipple. His tongue rolled the nubbin and his eyes flicked up to meet mine in the dim light. I pushed his hair away from his face and tangled my own fingers in the thick strands. I lost track of one of his hands for a moment until I felt him brush gently against my mound. His eyes stayed locked on me as I chewed on my lip, and his lips curved in a smile as he plunged a single long digit inside.I gasped audibly and nudged him closer, ankles locking around his torso. He chuckled and dragged his finger in and out, curving into a 'come hither' motion when he was fully imbedded. He gave my nipple one last lick before moving down further, lips kissing and dragging lightly along me. His finger withdrew and he licked the length of it before giving a few tentative licks to my nether-lips. My thighs tensed up and my hips rocked out to him, begging for more as my teeth dug into my lip again. He locked his own lips around me, around my clit and swirled his tongue playfully before running it down and inside of me. His fingers parted my lips and he drove his tongue in and out quickly before lapping at me like a giant puppy. My fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him closer to me, wanting more of looked up at me from his position, lovely eyes boring into mine. A wire looped over and over inside of me and I cried out time and time again as he went at it with a ferocity that screamed how much he wanted me. My hips rolled with his movements and my body shuddered, desperate for release. But just as I gasped, signaling how close I was, he stopped. Dissatisfied whimpers left me and I looked down at him, lips pouting between my teeth.

"Come here," he said after licking the taste of me from his lips. I lifted myself from the chair and moved down, settling my hips atop his, but not allowing him entrance. He kissed me again, a faint hint of myself lingering on him. His hips rocked up against me, his cock rubbing my clit teasingly. He greedily took in the sharp breath I released and then the moan as he rocked hard against me. I felt his cock weeping sticky cum against our bellies as he moved against me eagerly, wanting to come inside. His arms tightened around me as I grinded back just as eagerly, and a panicked sound came from his throat as if he was begging to be let in.I lifted myself up again just enough to position him beneath me and his lips fastened tightly to mine in a burning kiss just as I slid myself over him. He thrust up into me as I moved down, making me gasp against his mouth. His tongue slid in again and tangled with mine as I slowly fucked myself onto him. His hips rose up to meet my own over and over again and his hand was hot against my ass as he groped me eagerly. His other hand busied itself at my chest, tweaking and rolling a nipple yet again. My own hands were in his hair and splayed against his back, urging him deeper inside voice escaped in a yelp as he drove in quickly a few times, his hips rolling effortlessly beneath me. The head of his cock nudged around inside of me and I moaned deeply at the feeling, pulling myself tightly against him."Are you close?" he asked, eyes locked on mine again in a half-lidded stare like it was too hard to think at the moment. When I didn't answer, he gave another sharp thrust in, making my fingers curl against his skin with a quick jolt of pleasure."Yes," I breathed, voice trembling. He gave a soft 'Mmm' in response, slowing his pace and dragging himself in and out slowly and softly.

My own hips matched his speed and my breath came out raggedly. The waves of feeling rolled across me in slow tremors and I begged softly for more, for him to speed up again and push me over the edge. He simply smiled and complied, moving with me to a faster pace once again before my breath left me and my world spun. I cried out a few times and kept moving against him even as my body trembled, wanting to share the bliss he had given me."Soon," he whispered. I nodded and squeezed tightly around him, making him utter a gasp of surprise. He caught a strangled sound with his teeth and lips before jerking beneath me, body caught in the grip of an orgasm. His head leaned back and his lips pressed against my neck, teeth and tongue playing a role as well as I felt his cock twitch inside of me. Soon enough he relaxed and loosened his grip on me, smiling lazily. I leaned forward and kissed him softly a few times, lips lingering against his for a moment. "Now will you come back to bed?" I nodded, our foreheads rubbing, before I disengaged myself hesitantly, arms and legs unwinding from around him and turning to rubber even as I stood. He stood as well and caught me by the wrist, pressing his lips to mine in another made our way back to the bed eventually and settled in it, draping the sheets over us both. We didn't touch, the heat finally pressing in on our skin again, but our eyes closed in the midst of it, his peacefully, mine reluctantly. We both knew that it would only be a matter of time before I was up again, and doing who knows what.


End file.
